Mi único deseo
by Luka-sama
Summary: Chat Noir solo quería ser amado por alguien, al igual que Marinette quería poder dar su amor a alguien. (Chat x Marinette)


_Adrien- Chat Noir es prrrrfecto :3 Por lo cual me encanta escribir historias de él. Además como extra me encanta la pareja que hace con Marinette._

 _Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece._

 **Mi único deseo**

Habían cosas que Marinette tenía bajo control, muchas otras cosas más que no tenía bajo control. El haber dejado aquella noche haces meses atrás, que Chat Noir pasara a su habitación, sin duda había sido un muy grave error. Pero es que verlo en un callejón, bajo la lluvia, le había partido el corazón. Cuando esa misma tarde, unas horas antes se había negado a una cita con él, cuando lo vio con esa mirada algo perdida, se sintió algo culpable.

Pero es que ella no amaba a Chat Noir, ella quería a Adrien, aunque fuera vestida de Ladybug, no quería que su corazón perteneciera a otro.

Solo que no pensó que sus palabras le hicieran sentir tan mal.

Chat no era una mala persona, era un héroe fantástico y un compañero leal, siempre que luchaban juntos se sentía más segura. Pero simplemente no podía amarlo, no porque no fuera alguien genial (aunque con malos chistes de por medio y actitud coqueta) solo que con Adrien en su mente, se obligaba a no pensar en otros chicos.

Aun así, su corazón más grande que su mente, no permitió dejar a ese gatito callejero bajo la lluvia.

Así que con una sonrisa amable y una promesa de galleta con leche tibia, logro hacer al chico estar en su habitación en un dos por tres.

No hablaron mucho, el chico se limitó a sentarse en el suelo con la mirada perdida, dándole tiempo de ocultar todas sus cosas de Adrien. A parte de Alya no dejaría que alguien supiera su secreto, bueno, Tikki también estaba en ese paquete de afortunados.

Al final el tiempo paso en silencio, sin saber que hacer le ofreció jugar un rato video juegos. Este acepto con una media sonrisa, antes de que comenzara a dejar su actitud deprimida y tomar una un poco competitiva con ella. Lo aplasto de forma contundente, pero lo bueno es que logro sacarle una ligera sonrisa y una promesa de una nueva noche de juegos.

-Adiós princess-dijo con un poco de su usual jovialidad.

Al verlo irse casi a las tres de la mañana, no le importo que tuviera que levantarse temprano al día siguiente por sus clases, al verlo sonreír supo que había tenido una misión exitosa.

Todo pudo terminar ahí.

En una perfecta ayuda de su parte.

…

Pero la realidad era otra…

…

-¡CHAT NOIR GANA!-festejo el felino con las manos en alto y expresión de completo éxtasis.

Marinette en cambio suspiro algo deprimida, aunque por dentro estuviera feliz de ver a su compañero de luchas animado.

Ya habían pasado casi cuatro meses de aquella noche deprimente de Chat Noir, si bien después de aquello volvía paulatinamente algunas veces a la semana, en el último mes las visitas eran casi diarias. Una nota curiosa es que gracias a su ayuda, Chat había mejorado enormemente en los video juegos, tanto para darle algunas palizas.

-Espero mi paga princess-dijo el gato con mirada coqueta.

Bufo sonoramente antes de ladear la cabeza claramente molesta.

No es que le molestaran las visitas de Chat, había podido ver otra parte de él que no conocía. Esa que era fanática de los video juegos, amante de la repostería de sus padres, un gato mimado que le gustaba que le acariciaran el cabello y un soñador apasionado.

Era interesante ver a su compañero de luchas, como alguien que sonreía a cada momento y en verdad parecía un chico normal. Excepto por su traje felino y sus acciones gatunas.

En realidad era un gran amigo.

Hasta que noto algo raro en su comportamiento.

Desde hace un mes que Chat dejo de coquetear con Ladybug, nada, cero, se esfumo. Seguía siendo su fiel compañero, seguía ayudándola en cada lucha, la apartaba de los desastres y prefería salir lastimado. Pero esas acciones coquetas, las miradas soñadoras y los besos en su mano…habían desaparecido.

No, eso no era verdad.

Se habían redirigido.

Sus actitudes de coquetería ahora eran exclusivamente para ella, para Marinette. En ocasiones le traía una rosa en las noches, con la excusa de animarle un poco, solía darle abrazos con doble intención algunas noches y también ocultar su rostro en su cuello.

Aunque no le había vuelto a lamer por causa de la fuerte patada que le propino.

Chat estaba empezando a sentir algo por Marinette, pero eso estaba mal, pues ella también era Ladybug.

Él sería rechazado dos veces por la misma persona.

Lo cual no era nada agradable.

Lo peor del asunto era ver como Adrien en la escuela se comportaba diferente con ella ahora, solía saludarla animadamente, sonreírle de forma confidencial y hablar a pesar de sus constantes tartamudeos. Estaba comenzando a notarla, aun así…ella si bien aún sentía sus piernas derretidas ante su sola mirada, también apreciaba sus momentos con Chat Noir.

Todo era tan confuso.

-Estoy esperando princess-dijo el gato con una mirada de diversión y superioridad.

Frunció el ceño.

Con rapidez tomo el mentón del chico, para bajarlo a su altura y darle un tierno beso en las mejillas. Se maldijo internamente al sentir el nerviosismo en su piel y el calor en sus mejillas.

En cambio Chat sonrió aún más grande, viéndola con ojos brillantes y soñadores que una vez pertenecieron solo a Ladybug.

-Eres un gato demasiado consentido-dijo ella alejándose del computador, para sentarse en su cama cruzada de piernas.

Como si fuera un pequeño gato casero, Chat tomo asiento en el suelo justo a su lado, antes de reposar sus brazos cruzados sobre sus piernas y su rostro a escasos centímetros de ella.

El nerviosismo volvió a su cuerpo, su cara roja intentaba tranquilizarse.

Ya no fingía con él como antes, ya no hablaba como si fuera un ser todo superior para ocultar apariencias. Ahora era solo Marinette frente a él, una chica algo insegura y torpe, que parecía encantar a Chat Noir.

Verlo enamorado de su forma civil, le hacía sentir dudas en su interior.

No solo amo su parte de héroe, si no que la acepto a ella, una torpe chica de secundaria.

Todo era tan confuso.

-Bueno, me gusta que mi ama me tratara con más cariño-dijo en tono juguetón.

Su cuerpo se puso tenso.

La mirada de Chat Noir sobre ella, era tan inocente y dulce como la de Adrien, tanto para desármala y recordarle que su corazón ya tenía dueño.

-Chat…yo…sabes que hay otro chico que me gusta-indico viendo a otro lado nerviosa.

Le había comentado entre sus primeras visitas sobre el chico que le gustaba, aunque jamás dijo que fuera Adrien, solamente le comentó que le gustaba alguien. Esto para que él se sintiera cómodo, de que no era la única persona solitaria por el lugar.

Ambos comentaban sus desastres amorosos en las noches.

Noto la mirada del chico, cambiar a una más seria.

Oh no, la charla que había estado evitando.

-¿No sientes nada por mí?-pregunto en tono desesperado.

Por favor Chat, no la veas con esos ojitos de gato en medio de la lluvia.

-Claro que me agradas Chat, pero…tal vez deberíamos ser solo amigos-apenas termino esas palabras.

Su mundo dio una vuelta de noventa grados, literalmente. Pues ahora estaba con la mayor parte del cuerpo sobre su cama, mientras que Chat estaba sobre ella, solo sujeto por sus brazos a sus lados. No tuvo miedo, conocía suficiente a Chat para saber que no haría nada que ella no quisiera. Lo que le preocupo ver fue esos ojos tan solitarios.

Parecía querer llorar, mientras suplicaba algo.

Dejo su cuerpo flácido mientras Chat colocaba su rostro contra su cuello, como si ahogara una expresión se lamentó.

¿Ella había causado eso?

No quería hacerlo, pero tampoco podía corresponder sus sentimientos.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba…tampoco podría hacerlo con Adrien…pues una parte dentro de ella, parecía sufrir de la misma forma que Chat Noir.

-Todo lo que quiero…es ser amado-musito como un niño pequeño y perdido en busca de amor.

Miro de forma perdida el techo de su habitación, mientras sentía el lamento de Chat Noir sobre ella. Pensó en su querido Adrien, en cuantas veces quiso que girara a verla, que notara que existía. Claro que su corazón aun corría al imaginarlo sonreír. Pero una parte ahora también estaba dividida en Chat Noir, en su tristeza y soledad.

Suspiro antes de pasar ambos brazos por el torso del chico, logrando que este quedara en piedra. Luego ladeo su cuerpo, causando que este cayera a su lado viéndola con ojos bien abiertos.

Chat se congelo al ver las suaves manos de Marinette en sus mejillas, verla sonreír tan dulcemente como nunca lo hizo con Adrien.

Solo para él.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante la tierna imagen y la vergüenza del momento anterior.

Marinette no estaba segura de lo que iba hacer, pero con ver los ojos algo brillantes por una esperanza casi perdida, se convenció.

-Creo que mi querido gatito ocupa algo de cariño-susurro con ternura.

Los ojos de Chat Noir brillaron emocionados, antes de atraerla a sus brazos. La joven soltó un suspiro, antes de sentir su interior palpitar nervioso, pero al ver el calor de su cuerpo rodeada por los brazos de Chat. Supo que al menos por ahora, no podría ver nuevamente igual a Adrien, pues era demasiado leal para pensar en otro chico.

No sabía si era por él, si era por ella.

Pero al menos ahora, intentaría buscar esa felicidad al lado de Chat Noir.

Porque él lo necesitaba, para no sentirse solo y saber que era amado.

Al igual que ella ocupaba amar a alguien, dar su amor.

Ese era el deseo de cada uno, algo que encontraban en el otro.

 **Fin**

 _Oh mi querido Adrien, yo quiero amarte y Marinette también :3_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
